


School is nothing without you.

by tinypeckers



Category: The Creatures (Youtube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 02:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3633486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(PROMPT) Eddie is popular, high school is a breeze for him. Seamus, on the other hand, gets ridiculed and ignored by his fellow classmates - except one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	School is nothing without you.

**Author's Note:**

> For the horrible, nasty fic I wrote named 'Ten Years' I bring you fluff as a piece offering.
> 
> If that wasn't good enough or you'd like more hell for 2kficteen don't hesitate to give me some prompts @  
> tinypeckers.tumblr.com / 2kficteen.tumblr.com

Seamus wouldn’t describe himself as a nerd. The world might but he didn’t see it that way. Sure, he liked video games perhaps a little too excessively and he had entire shelves dedicated to figurines but he wasn’t a nerd. Seamus would describe himself as unpopular though. He was pushed in hallways and most of his classmates didn’t even know his name. Seamus blamed himself because he’d never made the effort to talk to any of them but still, they could treat him with a little respect. Both of these factors contributed to the fact that high school for Seamus was hell. He was averaging fairly good grades but that meant nothing to a teenage boy who was the school’s joke for the entirety of his freshman year. It hadn’t been Seamus’ fault that the pudding cup had fallen upon his jeans and he hadn’t noticed but man, nobody had let him forget it since then.

 

 

“Seamus, are you finishing early again today?” Someone hollered as Seamus past. He had half a mind to stop and scream back at them but he’d tried that and it never worked. So Seamus ignored them. There was nothing he could do about what his teachers would describe as some ‘good-natured teasing’ so he’d been left no choice. Seamus wished they’d just get over it though, it was clearly yoghurt and honestly it was too far down his thigh to be reasonable. In his haste and general self pity Seamus didn’t hear as someone shoved his tormenter out of the way nor did he hear the angry curse they spat at him. Seamus rarely paid attention to his surroundings because they were so unforgiving and had spent most of his high school career looking at the ground. Seamus liked the ground as it was filled with a variety of shoes and mostly gum. There were no judging sounds down there.

 

 

Seamus didn’t have many friends. He had Jordan, some kid he’d met in film class, but he wouldn’t describe him as anything more than an acquaintance. They barely talked outside of class and Seamus was never invited to hang out with Jordan (not that he’d ever extended the favour himself). Seamus wasn’t too bothered about it because he knew, at the end of the day, high school wasn’t forever. If he just held out a little longer and kept his grades up he wouldn’t have to listen to everyone’s smart ass comments (that he’d heard a thousand times, they weren’t original) or his teacher’s boring voices. It was those reasons that Seamus repeated in his head that got him through the day. Well, it was those and someone who made Seamus feel like he was more than the boy who ‘finished early’ that one day during freshman year.

 

 

Eddie Cardona, otherwise known as Sly, was one of the most cherished and popular boys in school. If someone described him as that to his face he’d deny it and shake his head. Eddie didn’t see what others saw and he never thought himself as special. He was just Eddie… or Sly depending on who you asked. So people parted like the red sea when he walked through the halls? Who cares? Eddie loved to talk to people – he’d stop an old lady in a street if only to ask about the broach pinned to her coat. His smile could brighten up any room and Eddie’s laugh was a blessing to those who heard it. All of these factors contributed to his amazing time at high school. High school was Eddie’s kingdom and as king, he was only just getting started. He’d ensure that by the end of their years there, nobody was going to forget Eddie Cardona.

 

 

“Hey, Eddie, are you finishing early today?” Someone asked and Eddie frowned at them, “I, uh, wanted to hang out.” They added after and Eddie’s frown flipped into a smile.

“I am, yeah but I’ve already got plans. I’m sorry.” Eddie said and he was, he hated to let people down but he already had someone more important to tend to.

“Oh, okay then.” The person said and Eddie watched them disappear into the crowd. Eddie shook his head, ever since freshman year everyone had wanted to hang out with him. He’d only yelled at some teacher who was bullying a guy he didn’t even know and all of a sudden he was some sort of hero. Nobody had ever let him forget it and hey, it wasn’t something Eddie going to let go either.

 

 

Eddie had lots of friends, too many if you ask him. He could hardly keep track of them all and all the plans he’d agreed to make. He was close to some of them like James who he’d grown up with. James literally lived at Eddie’s house and Eddie was sure he was only at his own home for one night of the week. Eddie didn’t mind for James was more welcome over half of the people that showed up to his parties. Eddie wasn’t sure why he chose to throw them because most of the time he had a lot of mess to clean up afterwards. He assumed it was because he liked to make people happy and parties were fun and therefore made people happy. Eddie could smile so long as everyone else was. Eddie wanted high school to last forever and he was determined to make it count. He’d throw as many parties as he could, make as many friends and smile every day so long as when he left – he’d be more than just another kid in the hallway. Eddie knew that there was one person he could always count on to see him more than that.

 

 

“Good morning, Seamoose.” Eddie said affectionately as he crowed into his boyfriend’s space. Eddie had made it unapologetically clear many times that Seamus was his (and he was Seamus’) and loved to throw it in people’s faces as they passed by in the hall.

“Is it?” Seamus complained as he leant back into the touch. The first class bell hadn’t rung yet and he’d already been called out. Eddie sighed against Seamus’ neck.

“I took care of that asshole, don’t worry.” Eddie murmured.

“The cops aren’t going to come for you, are they?” Seamus joked to hide the embarrassing feeling of being cherished and loved that bloomed inside of his chest.

“They’ll never find me.” Eddie giggled back. His hands slipped to Seamus’ hips and turned him around. Seamus let himself be turned.

 

 

Seamus was immediately overwhelmed by the look in Eddie’s eyes. They were so full of love and happiness just because they got to see Seamus that morning. Seamus couldn’t stop himself when he dragged Eddie into a kiss. Eddie laughed into it and cradled Seamus in his arms like a fragile and extremely valuable gem. Eddie could throw a billion parties and make a million friends but none of that mattered as much as Seamus did to him. For when Eddie was overwhelmed by how much people wanted him or wanted things from him Seamus was always there to make sure he was okay. Eddie did the same for Seamus – he looked out for him and he shielded people’s harsh comments with full body hugs and gentle kisses. When they were together, all of their plans for high school could just disappear. For both of them, high school would be nothing without each other and they didn’t give a damn who opposed their relationship. None of them mattered when they were in each other’s arms.


End file.
